Vanilla Twilight
by NaglingDelicious
Summary: Lilos thoughts one morning, during the Leroy and Stitch movie.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

LILO AND STITCH: DISNEY

VANILLA TWILIGHT (THE SONG):OWL CITY

MY FIRST L&S STORY, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

OH THIS IS DURING THE LEROY AND STITCH MOVIE.

* * *

**She could hear the cd in the player change, when did the last one end, she wasn't sure, nor was she sure what time it was, but for now that didn't matter. A shiver ran through her as she lay on her bed, it was cold in her room, she couldn't remember the last time it was cold, she stared up at the stars, "so its still night" that gave **

**her little comfort, she still hadn't made it through the night. She sat up and stared at the stereo, wondering what was taking the music so long, with a sigh she throw her legs over the side of her bed, the metal floor bit at her feet, but she continued, her legs felt heavy, she pressed ejected. The cd held no scratch, gently she wiped it on her shirt, placing it back it she turned away from the device to return to her bed, she throw herself upon it, her face buried in the pillow, his scent still lingered within the soft mass, she breathed deeply and allowed a smile to creep to her lips.**

**How long had he been gone? It couldn't have been more than a few days, but to her it felt like a million years, she hadn't realized she would miss him so bad, she promised herself that she would be ok, but look at her she's smelling his pillow because his scent still clings to it. She sighed once more, it was hopeless no matter how much she wanted to be ok she wasn't, she hadn't been, not since that day he was given his new job, her heart had begun to break that day, it was painful at times, but she would live much to her dismay. **

**She couldn't take it, this room was to empty, to cold, to much of a reminder of what she had lost, she popped the cd out of the stereo and placed it in her portable as she took the lift down to the lower level of her home. It was quiet, she could hear her sisters soft snores a few feet away, it was still dark but by the look the orange creeping along the skies edge morning wasn't to far away. For a moment she thought about just watching to TV, but that wasn't enough to take her thoughts away from him, no today she was going to the one place she could be alone, she was going to their tree house. How long had it been since she had gone there, years maybe, but that didn't matter, it was calling her and she was going to answer. **

**Quietly she made her way through the living, it was clean, she laughed trying to the remember the last time she had seen the floor, "wow, we have wood floors" she missed the floor littered with the family belongings.**

**The door made at soft creak as it opened, and as it was closed she could hear the lock click, the pre-dawn air was warm, she knew before long it would be to unbearable so she was going to enjoy it now. There was a slight breeze that came through the trees, it made the leaves sing around her, while it cause her hair to swirl around her face, she inhaled deeply loving how the warm air felt as it settled in her lungs.**

**The slight sound of birds could be heard through out the woods behind her house, she wanted to believe there song was for her, but she knew they were just welcoming the new day. A frown pulled at her lips she allowed it over take them, just ahead of her laid the stepping stones that would lead her to her sanctuary. The rocks use to be so big, now her foot barely fit on one, how big had she gotten, how big would she get, with the thoughts whirling around her one pushed its way to the front almost as if it wanted to scream in her face,"_ would he recognize me when he gets back?" _**

**The ladder was shorter than she remembered it, but it didn't bother her as much as you would think, no it just meant she would get up there sooner. She smiled when she reached the top, all their pictures where there, as if by some miracle, none had been destroyed by weather, none had been lost to the wind, she was so thankful. She could smell the sweet scent of the hibiscus above her, she wanted to pick one, to crush it to her chest in hopes it would flow into her heart, but she could never reach one without his help. She took a seat against the misshapen wood wishing he was sitting besides her, to take her hand and tell her everything was ok now, that they would get through this together, she wished for so many things to have gone differently.**

"**David says that when you miss someone thats not here you should talk to them" she hadn't been sure what he meant at the time when he had told her this information but the longer she sat there the more she understood it "just talk to them" she whispered, just talk that's all she had to do, she use to talk to her parents all the time, but didn't think anything of it, now David's words pounded in her brain, telling her that she had been doing that the whole time she was just to much of a dummy head to see, she laughed at herself as she slid her headphones on her ears and pressed play, soft music began to fill her ears.**

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy does of atmosphere**_

_**Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_

_**Cause I wish you were here**_

"**Stitch last night we had coconut cake that I nearly chocked on, because I was laughing the whole time I was eating it. I kept trying to remember the last time I had had a piece without some of you saliva on it" she giggled thinking about how Nani almost had a heart attack watching her choke, when she did finally push the troublesome cake away she noticed a wetness on her cheeks, she didn't even remember beginning to tear up.**

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

" **I went to Kiki's the other day, I sat at our table for two hours running my hand over the hole you created when you stole the picture of the mountains, remember how mad Kiki got, I've never seen a Hawaiian turn purple before" she looked up to stare past the trees to the stars above, she was wondering what he was doing at this moment.**

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when**_

_**I think of you I don't feel so alone will  
**_

"**I knew you had dreams of becoming more than the destructive monster you were created to be, no, you wanted to be looked upon as a hero, someone you wanted your kids to grow up and be like, but Stitch you didn't need to go so far away to become the hero you longed to be for you see you were already one in my eyes" she could feel tears begin to swell behind her eyes, she knew crying wouldn't help anything, it would only bring red eyes and people asking her why she was crying, she didn't need that.**

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I blink**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**(tonight, tonight, tonight…)**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

" **I placed that tiki necklace around your neck and made you promise me you would never take it off, but in all reality I was making you promise to not forget me or the life you had below the stars, promise." she let her tears cascade down her cheeks, what was the point in holding them back, they had their own will and where going to do what every they wanted to anyway, but even through the tears a small smile graced her lips**

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings get lighter**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

_**Oh if I my voice could reach back through the past**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear:**_

**" Oh darling I wish you where here" she watched as her words hung in the air only o be taking away be the wind. The morning had arrived, it was a new day, it was the day she was going to visit the cousins, a real smile came to her lips as she turned her cd player off, she had work to do. She began to make her way down the ladder, across the rocks but before she ran back to her house she turned slightly **

**"Aloha Stitch, see you soon" she hoped he would come home with a smile on his furry blue face, she wanted to see him smile, with that done she ran back to her home before her sister noticed her absent, she didn't need to be grounded to, no that was to much.**

_

* * *

_

_**WELL THERE YOU GO, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **_


End file.
